When RK goes to school
by Stripe
Summary: What happens When Yahiko,Kenshin and Kaoru come into the future...but all of them 13 years old.And how are they going to handle school?COMPLETE!
1. Hello!

Authors Note:My second RK fanfic.It starts ot kinda boring but it should get more humorous as it goes on,and also written differently.Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters,So there.  
  
  
  
-Late at Night-  
  
Stripe:*is on the computer,surfing the net*Download RK characters?Lets see...*pushes button that says 'Download'.Computer screen flickers and goes blank*Dang...That sounded cool too...*goes to bed forgetting homework*  
  
-Next Morning-  
  
Stripe:*groans and gets up*Whoop dee doo.Monda-*On the floor sleeping is none other than Yahiko,Karou and Kenshin,except they look around thirteen*Something tells me this is going to be a Looooong day.  
  
Kenshin:*Groan*I better get up an make breakfast that I...should?*Sits up and looks around*Why do I feel shorter all the sudden?And who are you?  
  
Stripe:Yep...a looooong day.*sigh*Now how am I going to deal with them?  
  
Yahiko:*starts to get up*Woah...Where am I?Whats that black box?Whats with all the stuffed animals?Whats with the covered boxes...*he uncovers the box/cage and gets bitten by one of the evil parakeets of doom*AHHH!!!!MY FINGER!!!!!  
  
Kaoru:Yahiko Shut up!  
  
Kenshin:Miss...Where are we?  
  
Stripe:At my house...  
  
Yahiko:I'M DIEING!!!!HELP ME!!!!  
  
Kaoru:*is tired of Yahiko screaming and gets up*SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All except Kaoru:*fall over from loudness of screaming*  
  
Stripe:If your not quiet you'll wake up my mom and lets just say that If you value your lives would not be a smart thing to do.I have to get ready for school and I can't leave you here in fear you'd burn my house down so I guess you have to come to school with me.  
  
Yahiko:School?What's School?  
  
Stripe:A place where you go to learn stuff...Oh shoot!Dress code!Lets see If I can find something in my closet...*goes off to look while the three get up...and Kenshin is about four feet six inches tall,Stripe returns with some clothes,already dressed in her school clothes*Here Kaoru,your clothes,Yahiko yours and Kenshin...I need to find something shorter for you...*turns around to find something else*  
  
Kaoru:*holding out some shorts*I'm supposed to wear this!?!?  
  
Stripe:*returning with her third grade clothes*Sorry,I threw all my skirts and dresses out a Looooooong time ago.Here,these should fit well enough.*hands them to Kenshin*Now go get dressed.One can take the closet,one can take the bathroom,and the other can take my room.I'm going down to fix breakfast.*walks off*  
  
Three left:*stare*  
  
Kaoru:I get the room!  
  
Yahiko:I'll take the bathroom!  
  
Kenshin:I get the closet...*sigh**they all walk off to their assigned room,and Kenshin has a bit of trouble with the light switch*  
  
Yahiko:Wow!Its all white and shiny!What's this white bowl?*flush*AHHH!!!!Its an evil monster!*he runs out,luckily already dressed,and Kaoru walks out soon after.They both walk downstairs and see some food laid out on the table*  
  
Yahiko:What's this stuff?  
  
Stripe:Breakfast...Where's Kenshin?  
  
Kaoru:*through a mouth full of food*Still getting dressed in the closet.  
  
Stripe:Surely it doesn't take THAT long.Yahiko go get him.  
  
Yahiko:*is devouring all the food in sight*What was that?  
  
Stripe:Nevermind....*walks upstairs and knocks on the door*You ok?  
  
Kenshin:Too dark!Can't see!  
  
Stripe:*looks over to the lightswitch that happens to be outside of the closet and turns it on*  
  
Kenshin:LIGHT!!!!OH WONDERFUL LIGHT!!!!*in a couple of seconds he walks out fully dressed,Stripe's third grade clothes still a little too big on him*  
  
Stripe:That was quick,now go downstairs before I hurt you.  
  
Kenshin:*runs downstairs with godlike speed*  
  
Stripe:*follows*  
  
Kenshin:So who are you anyways?  
  
Stripe:My real name is **** but I like to be called Stripe.  
  
Yahiko:Whats the scary white monster?  
  
Stripe:The toilet.  
  
Yahiko:Ohh....*blink*  
  
Stripe:Its where you go number one and two...  
  
Yahiko:EWWW!!!SICK!!!!  
  
*a timer goes off*  
  
Stripe:Time to go to school!*drags everyone along with her out the door*  
  
Kaoru:AHHH!!!Its so warm out here!  
  
Stripe:Deal with it.Its beginning to cool down anyway.  
  
Yahiko:COOL DOWN!?!?YOU MEAN IT'S HOTTER THAN THIS!?!?  
  
Stripe:Yes,now lets just hurry up and get inside...*walks into the school while the others follow  
  
Dean 1:DEMERIT!Your shirts not tucked in*points at Kenshin*  
  
Dean 2:DEMERIT!No dieing your hair unnatural colors!*points at Kenshin*  
  
Stripe:But that is his natural hair color.  
  
Dean 1:DEMERIT!For siding with an offender.*points at Stripe*  
  
Stripe:I hate you  
  
Dean 2:DEMERIT!For muttering the word 'hate' in school.*points at Stripe*  
  
Dean 1:DEMERIT!For saying the 'h' word!*points at Dean 2*  
  
*The others walk off fearfully*  
  
Stripe:Now when the bell rings you follow me so I know where you are.The halls out here are horrible between classes...  
  
*The bell rings and Kaoru and Yahiko stay close to Stripe,while Kenshin is lost amongst the sea of people*  
  
Stripe:At least red hair is easy to spot....  
  
Author Note:That turned out pretty good acctually.Well will we EVER be able to find Kenshin?Find out next chapter! 


	2. 1st period

Authors Note:  
  
Disclaimer:I....own....NOTHING!!!!!Except for me...I think...  
  
  
  
Stripe:*stands on tip toes*Red hair....Where is he?Oh there!*grabs Kenshin by his ponytail and quickly drags them all off to her locker*  
  
Kenshin:Ow....HEY!Look at the metal boxes!  
  
Yahiko:This isn't like the..errr...You know...Toilet is it?  
  
Stripe:No.*opens locker*You keep stuff in it.  
  
Evil Kid who has locker below(or Ekwhlb):Get outta the way!*slams Stripe's locker door on her finger*  
  
Stripe:Owowowowowowowow!*kicks Ekwhlb*Now lets go to gym.*walks back the way she came*  
  
Kaoru:But didn't we already go that way?  
  
Stripe:Yeah,the gym's on the other side of the building.  
  
*The Rk characters follow quickly behind in fear of suffereing getting drowned in the river of people*  
  
-On the other side of the building-  
  
Stripe:We're here!*walks in a door and sits down on a certain spot in a large gym*  
  
Kenshin:Woah...its so big...  
  
Yahiko:And cold!  
  
Stripe:Sit down before you overexert yourself.  
  
All:Okay!  
  
Gym Teacher:*taking role* ****'s here,say....who are they?*points at Kenshin Yahiko and Kaoru*  
  
Stripe:Uh....Foreign exchange students?  
  
Gym Teacher:Oh,Ok!  
  
Announcments:Please stand for the pledge.  
  
Kenshin Kaoru and Yahiko:???????  
  
Stripe:Stand up now.*they both get up quickly and play along with everyone*  
  
Kenshin,Kaoru,Yahiko:I pledge............flag........America......Republic............nation under God Indivisible.....Liberty justice for all!  
  
Kid:Say is he your boyfriend?*points at Yahiko*  
  
Stripe and Yahiko:HECK NO!  
  
Kid:First stage is denial!  
  
Stripe:I'll be seeing you after school....*death glare*  
  
Kid:*shiver*  
  
Gym Teacher:TODAY WE WILL RUN 3 LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL!  
  
Everyone(except for Kenshin):*groan*  
  
-Outside-  
  
*Everyone is on their third lap and about to colapse,except Kenshin who is bright eyed and ready to do twelve thousand more*  
  
Kenshin:C'mon,its not that hard!  
  
Stripe:You won't do well in the classes where you need a pencil*evil grin*  
  
Yahiko:*falls over*  
  
Gym Teacher:GET UP AND DO TEN MORE!!!!*bell rings*Ok,after school then.  
  
Everyone:*runs inside*  
  
Stripe:Come with me and TRY to keep up!*rushes into the hall quickly back toward the locker,gets a lot of stuff and heads upstairs with Kaoru close behind*  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
*Kenshin had used is god-like speed and he and Yahiko were being held up*  
  
Dean 1 and 2:NO RUNNING!  
  
Dean 3:AND NO AMAZING SKILLS IN SCHOOL OR UNATURAL HAIR COLORS!!!Oh and your shirts untucked!  
  
Kenshin:*twitch*  
  
Yahiko:Can I go?  
  
Dean 1,2 and 3:Yes.  
  
Yahiko:*runs off to find Stripe*  
  
Author Note:  
  
Yes!I'll reply to your reviews!Only on this fic though!  
  
imnottelling:I was tempted to not update,I wanted to see the White monster :D  
  
Will Yahiko ever find Stripe?And Will Kenshin go Battousai mode on the deans?And What about Second period? 


	3. 2nd Period

Authors Note:*gasp*You people acctually like this?*pokes two reviews*Heh...I don't care if you flame,I'M GONNA KEEP ON WRITING!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Yahiko:*finally finds Stripe's second period and rushes in*Sorry I'm late!*sits down by Stripe,as far away from Kaoru as he could get*  
  
Reading Teacher:Another exchange student?  
  
Stripe*to teacher*Yeah*To Yahiko*Where's kenshin?  
  
Yahiko:Being attacked by the deans.  
  
Stripe:Oh no...How many?  
  
Yahiko:Three.The ones we saw earlier and a realy fat one that screams a lot.They acctually got on Kenshin's nerves.And thats kinda hard to do...  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Dean 1:Come to the principals office for ISS  
  
Kenshin:What?  
  
Dean 2:In School Suspension.  
  
Kenshin:What?  
  
Dean 3:YOU STAY IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE UNTIL THE DAY'S OVER!!!!  
  
Stripe:*walks up with Hall pass*Sorry,he's an exchange student and has VERY limited English.  
  
Kenshin:But-  
  
Stripe:Play along.*to deans*He's supposed to stay with me until he gets the hang of things.  
  
Deans:Drat*snap fingers and walk off*  
  
Stripe:Ok Kenshin,lets get to second period.*drags him down the hall,leaving a couple of skid marks*  
  
-Back at Second Period-  
  
Stripe:*drags Kenshin in*  
  
R. Teacher:Welcome back **** and what'd you say he-I mean his name is?  
  
Stripe:Kenshin.  
  
R. teacher:Sit down now so we can start class.  
  
Kid sitting next to Kenshin:Is that a girl or a boy*stare*Sure looks like a girl...  
  
Stripe:Thats a boy.  
  
Kid sitting Next to Kenshin:Looks like a girl.Yep.  
  
Stripe:Kenshin isn't as calm as he used to be...  
  
Yahiko:I can tell.  
  
Kenshin*eye starts twitching*  
  
R. Teacher:Now we will read for the rest of the class.****,what are they supposed to read?  
  
Stripe:I have some err...comics they can read.  
  
R. Teacher:Tommorrow they'll need real books but today its fine.  
  
Stripe:*hands each of them an RK manga,just to see how they'd react*  
  
Kenshin:Was I really that scary?*reading to time he was battling Saito in the dojo and went Battousai*  
  
Yahiko:Wow!Kenshin's Soooooooooo cool!  
  
Kaoru:*stands up in horror*NO!KENSHIN CAN'T BE BEAT BY THE MUMMY GUY!!!!!!!HE CAN'T DIE!!!!!  
  
Class:o.0*begins to laugh*  
  
Kenshin:Let me see!*grabs the manga from her and reads quickly*HOW CAN I DIE?!?!  
  
Class(including Stripe AND the teacher):*collapse in laughter*  
  
Kenshin Kaoru and Yahiko:ITS NOT FUNNY!!!!SOMEONE DIES!!!!  
  
Stripe:*shows next chapter and they sigh in relief*  
  
Bell:*rings*  
  
R. Teacher:Now go to Third Period  
  
Class:*rushes out  
  
Stripe:*walks up to Social Studies door and reads sign*We are Using Laptops today...Yes!  
  
Kenshin:What is a laptop?  
  
Stripe:You'll see...Uh...Yahiko?  
  
Yahiko:*staring at a girl*  
  
S.S. Teacher:Come in class!  
  
*Kenshin and Kaoru walk in while Stripe drags Yahiko in*  
  
Author Note:  
  
I wondering how long I should draw this out...One day?A week?Three weeks?Tell me!And if It goes on for a while I might add some of the other characters so I have more to work with...Sorry if this chapter wasn't too funny,but the next one should be!  
  
Chibi-Tenken:Sorry I didn't reply to your review last chapter,but I didn't see it until I had already uploaded the second chapter.Glad you like the toilet idea.And here's more!  
  
Now what will happen in Third period?*play scary music* 


	4. 3rd Period

Authors Note:I have more reviews for this than my other two fics which have been up MUCH longer.I guess people like humour better.  
  
Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN RK!!!!!yet.....   
  
Stripe:She changed the seating again...great.  
  
SS Teacher:Who are they?  
  
Stripe:Foreign exchange students.  
  
SS Teacher:OK class!We'll use the laptops tommorrow!You three come up here and tell us about your country!  
  
Class:*groan*  
  
Stripe:*thinking*This should be good...  
  
SS Teacher:Ok,come up*drags them all up*  
  
Kenshin:Um...I'm Kenshin,thats Kaoru,and thats Yahiko.  
  
Kaoru:I run a dojo.  
  
Yahiko:MAN!Don't you know how to get people interested!?!?  
  
Kenshin:Oro?  
  
Yahiko:I'm Myojin Yahiko!Descendant of a Tokyo Samurai!She's Kamiya Kaoru*points*And THAT is Himura Kenshin!He knows how to weild a sword!  
  
Stripe:*trying to hold back laughter*  
  
Boys:COOL!  
  
Boy 1:Show us!  
  
Boy 2:Yeah!  
  
Stripe:He can use a stick and we can go outside.  
  
Girls:*begin to whisper among themselves*  
  
SS Teacher:Fine,as long as everyone promises to stay back.  
  
Kenshin:I have a bad feeling about this...  
  
Kaoru:Hey!I can fight too!  
  
-Outside-  
  
Yahiko:*in an announcer like voice*AND NOW FOR THE AMAZING KENSHIN!  
  
Stripe:Why don't we sdend Kaoru first*points to Kaoru who looks ready to explode with anger*  
  
Everyone:OK!  
  
Kaoru:*Takes a large stick they found outside and starts going through some basic moves*  
  
Some boy:*yawn*  
  
Kaoru:You think its borinhg?????COME AND FIGHT ME!  
  
SS Teacher:Now,no fighting in school.  
  
Kaoru:After school?  
  
SS Teacher:Sure,Go ahead.  
  
Kenshin:Should I go now?  
  
Kids:YES!  
  
Kenshin:*takes stick and swings it around a bit,just to test it out,then he starts going through all the moves,breaking the stick in the process*  
  
Kids:Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!  
  
Stripe:Too bad he didn't bring his real sword.  
  
Kids:HE has a REAL sword!?!?!  
  
Kenshin:Well....its a reverse blade....  
  
Kids:*to teacher*Can he bring it for show and tell?  
  
Stripe:*checking watch*He could probably go and get it now...  
  
Kenshin:What do you mean?I already have it!*hold up sword*  
  
Stripe:And we're just now noticing this?  
  
Kenshin:The Deans thought it was a really long pocket.  
  
Stripe:Not suprising....  
  
Boys:*fighting over Kenshin,literally*  
  
Bell:*rings*  
  
Stripe:Dang,this wasn't as funny as I was hoping...Maybe lunch'll be better.  
  
-In halls-  
  
Stripe:Now we go to lunch...Dang!I forgot about your food!  
  
Kaoru:Is that a bad thing?  
  
Stripe:Oh well...  
  
Kenshin:Whats the paper and pencil for?  
  
Stripe:Nothing...You can read it at lunch...  
  
Author Note:  
  
I need to know how long The RK charcters have to go to school.Remember,I'll get more characters if its long enough!  
  
Katie:I guess I could write some more...*points above*There's more!  
  
Seashell:I'm not done with the scary white monster yet...  
  
Billabongbob:I did keep going,So there!  
  
Jensa:Thank yee. 


	5. Lunch

Authors Note:A spoiler ahead,just to warn you....  
  
Disclaimer:Kenshin:Miss Stripe does not own me or any other characters.  
  
Stripe:Who told you that?  
  
-  
  
-At lunch-  
  
Stripe:Sit down there and hope no one walks by.  
  
Kenshin:Why?*looks at paper and pencil*  
  
Boy:HEY!Its the guy that can fight with a sword!  
  
*400 people come over and trying to see Kenshin*  
  
Random Kid:WOW!How cool!  
  
Stripe:Thats why...Uh...Kenshin?*notices he's disapeared along with her paper*  
  
Kids:Hey!Where'd he go!?!?  
  
Stripe:I dunno.  
  
Kids:WHERE!!!!!!!!????????!!!!!!!!!!!????????!???????????!!!!!?????  
  
Yahiko:HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?!?!?!HE HAs GOD-LIKE SPEED FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kids:*are silent*  
  
Kenshin:*appears beside Fisk*This is very well written that it is.  
  
Stripe:Seem familiar?  
  
Kenshin:Nope!  
  
Stripe:Its supposed to be your past you know....  
  
Yahiko:REALLY!?COOL!!!*steals paper*His name is Shinta?*looks at Kenshin*Shinta...That doesn't seem right...  
  
Kenshin/Shinta:How'd you find out?*death glare*  
  
Stripe:Look up your past on the internet.  
  
Kenshin/Shinta:How'd they find it out?  
  
Stripe:Don' ask me.  
  
Kenshin/Shinta:*sigh*Oh well...  
  
Yahiko:*continues reading*Are you done with this yet?  
  
Stripe:Nope!  
  
Kaoru:*steals the sheets of paper and reads*This is so sad!  
  
Kenhin:A little help?*is being tied down by crazy girls*  
  
Stripe:Nah...This is too fun to watch....*eats chocolate*  
  
Kenshin:SOMEONE!?!!?HELP!!!!!  
  
Stripe:*starts humming 'Freckles'*  
  
Stripe's Friends:Oh no....the hyper song....  
  
Yahiko:What?  
  
Friends:She sings that when she's hyper.Everyday during lunch...  
  
Stripe:YepbutI'malsoalotmorefunwhenI'mhyperthoughIussuallytalknon-stoplikethiswithnoendinsightandpeoplegetannoyed'causeIjustwon'tstopand.....Yeah I don't have anything left to say...  
  
Bell:*rings*  
  
Stripe:*rescues Kenshin,grabs Yahiko and Kaoru and rushes to 4th period*  
  
Author Note:  
  
Yes,I'm really writing a story about Kenshin's past through his POV.Not going to be up for a while though.No replies this time(thugh I DO have reviews)  
  
Now what horrors lay in 4th period?Find out next time! 


	6. 4th Period

Authors Note:The evil Matthew is in this chapter.He fainted in class the other day...I'll use a couple of kid's names because saying Kid 1 over and over is kinda odd.Anyways,on with the disclaimer and stuff....  
  
Disclaimer:If I owned Rk,then you'd probably see Fisk on an episode or two  
  
Fisk:Somethin' 'bout me?  
  
Stripe:No,now go torture someone or I'll drag you into the future too.  
  
Fisk: :P(Fisk is from my more serious fic Fire and Ice)  
  
-  
  
-In Evil Long 4th Period-  
  
Kenshin:Did you really have to run???  
  
Stripe:YEP!ItsaracetogettoclassfirstafterlunchandIwanttogettherefirsttokeepupmyrecord'causeitannoysmewhenpeoplegettherebeforeme.  
  
Teacher:Who are they?  
  
Stripe:Kenshin*points at Kaoru* Yahiko*points at Kenshin* And Kaoru*points at Yahiko*  
  
Yahiko:NO WAY!I'M NOT UGLY LIKE SHE IS!!!!  
  
Kenshin:She got the names mixed up.  
  
*Suddenly a loud roar is heard as thirty kids rush into the class all at once*  
  
Kenshin:Oroooo....  
  
Andrew(Kid who sits next to Stripe):Cool,the sword fighting people!  
  
Teacher:Ok class,do your Warm Ups now  
  
Stripe:Write a paragraph using 5 of your spelling words???What are they going to do*points at the RK characters*  
  
Teacher:Help you write your paragraph.  
  
Stripe:*evil grin*Ok...Kaoru,you write it.Yahiko,you make it up,and Kenshin...See if you can make your self look a little more like a boy...  
  
Kenshin:????  
  
Stripe:You look like a girl.  
  
Kenshin:WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT!?!?!?!?  
  
Matthew:Whats her problem?*points at Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin:Must....stay...calm....  
  
Stripe:Oh...just wait 'til 7th period.  
  
Yahiko:*laughs along with Matthew and Andrew*  
  
Stripe:Yahiko is gone.  
  
Yahiko:What?  
  
Stripe:They are the enemy.You can get back to your house through their computers.  
  
Yahiko:WHAT!?!?!  
  
Stripe:You heard me.Bye bye.  
  
Yahiko:Meanie.  
  
Stripe:I'll find you at the end of the day.  
  
Kenshin:How am I supposed to make myself look like a boy anyways?  
  
Stripe:You realize your hair is in a top-knot?A lot of girls wear it that way.*points to girls*  
  
Kenshin:*feels his hair*Really?That isn't good...  
  
Stripe:Put it like you ussually wear it,that might be a little better...  
  
Kaoru:Or he gould just wear it down...  
  
Stripe:*evil grin*Yeah...That'd be even better...  
  
Kenshin:Ok...*Takes the ponytail out*This feels odd...  
  
Stripe:To look NORMAL you'd have to cut-  
  
Kenshin:No!Not my precious hair!!!  
  
Stripe:*tries not to laugh*Fine...  
  
Teacher:Enough Talking!Now I expect you to all write a story.IT CAN'T BE REAL!You may get into groups of three.Start NOW!  
  
Kenshin:So what should the-  
  
Stripe:DONE!  
  
Both:That was fast...  
  
Stripe:Here,I'll read it to you:  
  
Once upon a time,cartoon characters came out of my computer.They had to go to school.The End.  
  
Kaoru:Very creative,but can't you write better than that?  
  
Stripe:Yeah,but every time I do write something decent,everyone thinks it stinks so whats the point?  
  
Kenshin:Oh.  
  
Stripe:Besides,the only people who are acctually PRAISED for writing are those two*points at Andrew and Matthew*And one can'teven spell his name...  
  
Kaoru:Odd...  
  
Stripe:Isn't it?  
  
Bell:*rings*  
  
Kenshin:Why is no one leaving?  
  
Bell:*rings*  
  
Stripe:It means we have 30 minutes left.  
  
Kenshin:???  
  
Stripe:It only happens during 4th period 'cause its extra long.  
  
Kenshin:Oh...  
  
Bell:*rings*  
  
Kenshin:That was quick...  
  
Stripe:You fell asleep  
  
Kenshin:Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!*Is dragged off by Stripe along with Kaoru*  
  
Author Note:  
  
Yes,I ran out of ideas for fourth period.And Yahiko will still be in the fic,just not quite as often.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Katie:Wait No longer!Here 'tis  
  
Dead Parrot:Luckily,only ONE of the deans are like that in real life.And thank Ye for the complimetns :3  
  
Elsa:Writing ^  
  
Chibi-Tenken:Fourth Period is English.And sadly,the hyper song part was true x.X  
  
Next time:The boring Fifth period and the entrance of Alex.Be afraid,be VERY afraid... 


	7. 5th Period

Authors Note:Alex.He's evil too.Even more evil than Matthew.Be afraid.  
  
Disclaimer:You know what I'm going to say...But did you expect the inhumanly cute WREN to say it?  
  
Wren:She doesn't own RK.'Whats RK again?'(Wren is from my fic which will come soon.Wait for it!)  
  
-  
  
-Outside 5th Period-  
  
Stripe:Where'd Kenshin go?  
  
Kaoru:*looks down the hall*He got his hair caught in somone's locker.  
  
Stripe:Why he doesn't cut it I don't know...And why he had to get it caught on Matthew's locker I still am unsure of.  
  
Kaoru:Wasn't Matthew the kid who Yahiko became friends with?  
  
Stripe:Yeah...  
  
Yahiko+Matthew:*walk up*  
  
Yahiko:Kenshin?!?!?!  
  
Kenshin:Orooooo.  
  
Yahiko:Why's your hair down?  
  
Kenshin:Kaoru's idea.  
  
Matthew:*opens locker and plucks one of Kenshin's hairs*Can't wait to tell Matt 'bout Stripe's new friends.  
  
Kenshin:*runs off*  
  
Yahiko:Who's Matt?  
  
Matthew:My friend.And-*faints*  
  
Stripe:*looks innocent,though one of her books is now half way across the hall*Oh my,he fainted again!Yahiko,pick up my book will you?  
  
Yahiko:*looks fearfully at the book but picks it up*  
  
Door:*opens*  
  
Bell:*rings*  
  
Teacher:EVERYONE INSIDE!THERE'S A HALL SWEEP!  
  
Everyone:*runs inside*  
  
Alex:Who're those too?  
  
Stripe:Foreign exchange students.  
  
Alex:That girl is kind of cute you know...*points at Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin:Orooo....0.0  
  
Stripe:Ahh....Payback.  
  
Alex:What?  
  
Stripe:You know thats a boy?  
  
Sam(kid who sits next to Alex):Oh!Thats rich!  
  
Stripe:You know Matthew fainted again?  
  
Alex:Really???  
  
Stripe:Yeah,my book witnessed it.*holds up a book*  
  
Sam:Riiiiight.  
  
Stripe:Your an idiot.  
  
Sam:Really?Whats an idiot?  
  
Stripe:I rest my case.  
  
Teacher:STOP TALKING!!!Time to start class.Today we will be taking notes on-  
  
Kid:Why are we taking notes?  
  
Teacher:'Cause the principal told me to make you take notes.  
  
Kid:Ohhh....  
  
Teacher:(You may want to read this,Random and insane)Anyways,Today we will be taking notes on Matter and how it can be transfered online.Someone takes a large mallet and hits what they want to transfer on the head.Then they put it in the disk drive and eat ten million pies.Then they start the sacred ritual dance.It goes like*gets on top of desk and dances*Oh snging Monkeys with some pies,eat me up and kill my hives.Meet the person you all love.Then go destroy a giant dove who has yet to eat a glove.  
  
Kids:0.0*stare*  
  
Teacher:*gets off the desk and continues*Then your matter will be sent to whoever you wanted to send it to.The End.  
  
Kids:*clap*  
  
Bell:*rings*  
  
Kenshin:That was interesting...  
  
Stripe:Heavenly 6th Period.Without Matthew too!YES!  
  
Author Note:  
  
Reviews:  
  
D-Caf:I like Yahiko too,and he'll appear pleanty.Except for seventh period(and you'll see why).Plus I need him for later chapters...  
  
Next time:'Heavenly' 6th period.Its math.And are we acctually going to do WORK?Find out!!! 


	8. 6th and 7th Period

Authors Note:Sorry it took so long to come out with another chapter!To make up for it I'm adding in not one,but TWO periods in this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer:I'm getting Inuyasha characters to do the disclaimer now!  
  
Inuyasha:You expect me to do a disclaimer for another anime?  
  
Stripe:YES!  
  
Inuyasha:She doesn't own the redhead girl or any of his friends.Me either.  
  
-  
  
Stripe:*sits down in seat*Great,two warm-ups.  
  
Kenshin:What are all those little squiggle marks?  
  
Stripe:I call them LETTERS you idiot!*finishes warmup and the Kenshin group just sit there*  
  
Random Kid:Hey,Wheres the teacher?  
  
Some Kid:I heard her car floated away in the flood yesterday.  
  
Random Kid:They're out of Substitutes so...FREE DAY!!!  
  
Stripe:*gets out notebook and finishes picture of Kenshin and Inuyasha fighting*  
  
Kaoru:Aww...Look at the doggy ears!  
  
Yahiko:Look at the girl with the giant boomerang!She's hot!  
  
All Except Yahiko:*stare*  
  
Stripe:She's in a different time period than you...  
  
Yahiko:So?She's still hot!  
  
Stripe:Your hopeless...*finishes up drawing*Anyone got colored pencils?  
  
Girl:You used them up coloring in that picture of the kid from fuedal Japan.  
  
Stripe:Well....That was because we ran out of pictures and I HAPPENED to have it sitting around.Plus,It only took two boxes!  
  
Girl:You have an obsession.  
  
Stripe:So?  
  
Girl:You're just lucky it was a repot on Japan...  
  
Stripe:Bell will ring in,10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..0!  
  
Bell:RING!  
  
-7th Period-  
  
Kaoru:Wow,what a big room!  
  
Stripe:Small problem.  
  
All:What?  
  
Stripe:This is a GIRL'S choir.  
  
Teacher:*looks at Yahiko*He'll have to go t gym.  
  
Stripe:Where he can run fence lines...lucky Yahiko.  
  
Teacher:The other two can sit with you.  
  
Kenshin:Bu-  
  
Teacher:No buts!Go up and sit down by ****!  
  
Kenshin:Yes ma'am  
  
Girl next to Stripe(Referred to as D.R.):Who're they?  
  
Stripe:Foriegn exchange students.  
  
D.R.:Cool.  
  
Kenshin Group:Who's she?  
  
Stripe:Forget her name.*in a whisper*She has issues.  
  
D.R:*is reading a book about gay guys*  
  
Teacher:NOW everybody!For some odd reason,I'm letting you all have FREE DAY!  
  
Stripe:That happens nearly everyday...*goes to sit with friends,leaving Kenshin and Kaoru with D.R.*  
  
Kenshin:Hi?  
  
D.R.:Screw you.  
  
Kenshin+Kaoru:o.0 Okaaaay then....  
  
Bell:*rings*  
  
Everyone:*runs out of the room*  
  
Stripe:I wonder if we'll be able to find Kenshin in the endless pile of people....  
  
Author Note:  
  
Dur...Sorry it took so long,but I found the wonderful world of Inuyasha and fan-subbing.So......SORRY!!I BEG YOUR FORGIVENESS!!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Umm...All reviewrs:Sorry I can't answer pesonally but I forget who I have and haven't responded to.I promise responses shall be up next chapter!  
  
Next time:Back home again! 


	9. Home Again

Authors Note:Out of randomness,why don't you people VOTE for who should do the next disclaimer!If you don't I'll have Barney say it.And not Barney from the Flinstones either.Then after that,Teletubbies.And Barbie.  
  
Disclaimer:Vote on who you want to do the disclaimer!We have Inuyasha again because Its early in the morning and I can't get to sleep so my brain can't come up with another character!  
  
Inuyasha:She does not own Rotoni Kenshin or Me.  
  
Stripe:-.-; Its Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Inuyasha:Who cares?  
  
-  
  
-On the way home-  
  
Yahiko:*is being carried by Kenshin because he can't move his legs due to the evil P.E. teachers*  
  
Stripe:When we get home,I finding out how I can send you back.  
  
Kenshin:Why?  
  
Stripe:'Cause long red hair is a bit OBVIOUS.Plus,you were lucky that we didn't have to do much today.But tomorrow is Tuesday,when they work us the hardest.  
  
Kaoru:Is that good?  
  
Stripe:HECK no!  
  
*It starts to rain.Hard*  
  
Stripe:The ONLY day I forget my umbrella...*sigh*  
  
Stripe's Friends's mom:*pulls up in car*Want a ride?  
  
Stripe:Yeah.*hops in,dragging the Rk crew with her*  
  
Kenshin:Ooooo....What does this button do?*pushes button*  
  
*All the windows roll down and are locked that way*(Yes,Dexter's Lab is on right now)  
  
Stripe:Remind me to hurt you when we get home.  
  
Kenshin:Ok!  
  
Friends:*come in*  
  
Friend1:Hey!You were in my Pe class!*points at Yahiko*  
  
Mom:We're at your house ****.  
  
Stripe:*drags everyone out,opens garage and runs inside*Finally...*takes off backpack,gets a snack and runs upstairs  
  
-Upstairs-  
  
Stripe:Oh Great.  
  
13 year old Misao:WHERE ARE WE!TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER!!!!!  
  
Stripe:Your at my house.Is anybody else here?  
  
Misao:Yup.Sano is outside singing in the rain*horrible wailing is heard*And Soujiro is stuck under the bed.*muffled screams are heard*  
  
Stripe:That makes six...And my mom should be home soon.Misao,you drag in Sano and I'll get Soujiro.  
  
Misao:Why should I?  
  
Stripe:'Cause I got embarrasing pictures of you.  
  
Misao:*runs downstairs*  
  
Grage:*opens*  
  
Stripe:Oh great,my mom's home.I can prepare myself to die...  
  
Author Note:  
  
Don't forget to vote for who will do the Disclaimer!Review too!If you don't,then I will send an army of demons on you!Plus,the more reviews I get,the faster I work!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Emilee1-*hands over box of Tissues*There.I love humorous fics too.Which is why I wrote one.  
  
Next time:Stripe's parents React. 


	10. Mom and Dad

Authors Note:HI!.If you like Inuyasha too,read my Inu poem/short story and review!Not for humour,but it will make me happy if you review*puppy dog eyes*  
  
Disclaimer:Oh no!You didn't vote on who should do the disclaimer!*opens cage and out comes Barney*  
  
Barney:She does not own Rurouni Kenshin.She's borrowing.Its nice to share.Give me a hug!  
  
Stripe:Back to the mental institusion Barney.  
  
-  
  
Stripe's Mom:**** I'm HOME!  
  
Kenshin:*blink*Hello ma'am.  
  
Mom:*blink*You look like one of ****'s anime characters.But I think that he's supposed to be a boy...*stare*  
  
Misao+Sano:*come in from outside*  
  
Sano:Who is she?  
  
Misao:I dunno.  
  
Stripe:Soujiro's stuck under the bed.  
  
Mom:I told you no parties.  
  
Stripe:Its not a party.  
  
Mom:Then what is it?  
  
Stripe:My stupid mistake of pushing a button on a website.  
  
Mom:Ok!So how long will they be staying? ^_^  
  
Stripe:Until I can find a way to send them back.  
  
Mom:And how long would that be?  
  
Stripe:Who knows?  
  
Mom:Ok.I'm off to work my puzzle!  
  
Misao:She's nice.  
  
Stripe:I'm not going to be sleeping on a bed with a smile freak under it.You help me get Soujiro out or I'll sell you to anime fans.  
  
Kenshin:Huh?  
  
Stripe:Meaning you'll be enslaved for the rest of your life in a small glass case.  
  
Misao:That sounds like fun! ^_^  
  
Everyone else:*Rush upstairs*  
  
-Upstairs-  
  
Soujiro:*sitting on bed*Owie!My arm hurts!  
  
Kaoru:Be glad we pulled you out.  
  
Soujiro:But it was comfy down there!A lot of stuff to read!  
  
All:*look under bed where there are several Inuyasha manga's,several toys,and some old homework*  
  
Stripe:Thats a year's worth of stuff you know.*takes out camera and takes a picture of them all*Now I can use this as fanart.I'll title it 'RK After School'.  
  
All:*blink*  
  
Stripe:*turns on computer and a little download box comes up*  
  
Download box:50% done downloading Aoshi  
  
Stripe:There's no cancel box,figures. -.-  
  
Misao:Aoshi!*goes dreamy-eyed*Lord Aoshi....  
  
Stripe:*opens up fan-sub(An episode you can download on your computer,with subtitles by other people.They're really nice)and begins to watch*  
  
Yahiko:Who's the little kid with freckles?  
  
Kenshin:Why does that guy have doggy ears?  
  
Kaoru:What is that girl wearing?  
  
Misao:Why does he have a red mark on his face?  
  
Sano:Whats the big boomerang for?  
  
Soujiro:Oh cool!Inuyasha!  
  
All:*stare*  
  
Soujiro:Inuyasha takes place in Fuedal Japan....(insert long speech here)And so now they must all defeat Naraku.  
  
Misao:*in tears*How mean!  
  
Sano:@.@What't you say again?  
  
Soujiro:Here's my book*holds up copies titled 'Understanding InuYasha'*  
  
Stripe:You have a lot of spare time sdon't you?  
  
Soujiro:YUP!I was stuck under the bed for the entire day!  
  
Garage Door:*opens*  
  
Stripe:HIDE!My dad isn't as stu-I mean nice as my mom  
  
All:*hide under bed*  
  
Stripe:I'm gonna regret that later.*goes downstairs to go to dinner*  
  
Author Note:  
  
Luckily,my mom really isn't like that.But using her real personality would be confusing.If you don't want teletubbies,tell me who should do the disclaimer!Or else.And Misao bidding!Starting at 100 dollars!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Emilee1-*hands over truck full of of Tissues*When I laugh too much I get hiccups.Then I sound like a demented dog.0.o  
  
D-Caf-Ahh,I'm getting another bunch of them into the future.Dun worry.And Aoshi is in that group.It'll be fun to scare people with him.  
  
Ducky-Longer and faster?One otr the other,the faster,the shorter,the longer,the slower  
  
Next time:Now all the RK characters are stuck under the bed.With a years worth of stuff. 


	11. Under the Bed

Authors Note:Yay!Someone voted for the disclaimer!Remember to do so or TELETUBBIES!!  
  
Disclaimer:Due to one vote I'm bringing in Miroku(From Inuyasha)However,so I won't have to up the rating,he has to use little signs instead.  
  
Miroku:-.-*holds up sign that says 'She doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything else.'**gets a pen and writes'Will you bear my',but can't finishe because of Stripe*  
  
Stripe:NO!Go back to the Fuedal Era now before I hurt you!  
  
-  
  
Kenshin:*is at the bottom of a pile of people*Owie,my back.  
  
Soujiro:Yay!Volume 12!I wasn't done reading it!*grabs*  
  
Kaoru:Where's volume one?  
  
Sano:Under my foot.  
  
Misao:Gimme the last volume!  
  
Yahiko:Why?You haven't even read the first one.  
  
Misao:I read the back first.  
  
Yahiko:Thats over by the tv,and thats too far away from the bed.  
  
Misao:SO?GO AND GET IT!  
  
Kenshin:*huggles stuffed bear*I love you Mr. Bear.  
  
Kaoru:You know that's Stripe's?  
  
Kenshin:*goes Battousai*No!He's MY Mr. Bear  
  
All Except Kenshin:*back away*  
  
Kenshin:*goes back to normal*Huggy  
  
Sano:Hey,what does this do?*pushes stomach of an old Barney toy*  
  
Barney toy:*singing*I love you,You love me,we're a happy family...  
  
All:NO!!!!KILL IT!KILL IT!  
  
Soujiro:*randomly*Dude...Kikyo's evil....  
  
Kaoru:*reading volume one*But I thought she died.Plus she looks nice.  
  
Soujiro:But she's EVIL.Where's volume 13?  
  
Yahiko:Here.*throws him volume 13*  
  
Garage door:*opens*  
  
Stripe's Dad:*storms upstairs and lifts up bed,letting all the RK characters free**puts bed down and grabs Kenshin's shirt*Ok,who are you?  
  
Kenshin:Himura Kenshin.  
  
Dad:No,who are you really?  
  
Kenshin:Some people call me Battousai.  
  
Dad:Your in a costume,I know it!*starts pulling Kenshin's hair,while Stripe looks on,embarressed*  
  
Kenshin:OW!!!!I WANT MY SWORD!  
  
Dad:How much did it pay to get plastic surgery done?  
  
Stripe:They can sleep in the guest room.  
  
Dad:Fine.*goes downstairs*  
  
Stripe:Now that we have MORE exchange students I need to find more clothes that fit.*Aoshi pops out of the computer*-.-I think I'm going to die now.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well,the threat of TELETUBBIES still stands.Don't forget to tell me who should do the disclaimer.Or else.Thanks to all of you who reviewed!And the more reviews I get,the faster I work(Sorta...)  
  
Reviews:  
  
Shaolin 10-I'll try to keep it 'awesome' and not 'okay'.And I'll try not to take a huge break either.  
  
D-Caf-Yeah-Maybe sometime in the distant future you CAN download characters!:O  
  
CrazedInuFan-Yay!A fellow Inu fan!You got your wish if you look at the disclaimer.  
  
Emilee1-Yes,don't we all.Just be thankful you don't have to have them for 75 years.  
  
Next time:Morning,and First two periods(Yes,I'm going to cram two into one chapter!) 


	12. On to the second day of school!

Authors Note:Ad for new Inu Fanfic: One Life.If you like Inuyasha,PLEASE read.And I'm going to introduce,not an enemy(wow,thats a suprise)but my friend Kelly.Another girl who acctually knows who they are as well.  
  
Disclaimer:Now we got Homer Simpson!  
  
Homer:Um....Oooh....look at the red haired freak!  
  
Kenshin:-.-  
  
Homer:*throws collar on Kenshin*HAH! Now your MY red-haired freak!  
  
Stripe:So even though Kenshin now belongs to Homer,he doesn't belong to me.  
  
Homer:I'm gonna take you to the circus and make a lot of money!  
  
Kenshin:0.0 Help!  
  
-  
  
-Morning-  
  
Alarm:*rings*  
  
Stripe:*pushes the snooze button while the two female characters look around fearfully*  
  
-9 minute later-  
  
Alarm:*rings again,or it would have if Misao hadn't smashed it*  
  
Stripe:And I really liked that alarm too...  
  
Misao:Sorry...  
  
Stripe:*yells by door of guest room*GET UP NOW!  
  
Male Rk Characters:*already dressed**groan*  
  
Stripe:Go downstairs now.  
  
All Rk characters:*Go downstairs*  
  
Stripe:*after getting ready,goes online*Luckily no more download bars popped up...  
  
-Downstairs-  
  
Kenshin:*pokes advent calendar*Whats that?*opens panel and finds chocolate*  
  
Kaoru:Whats that?  
  
Yahiko:I think your supposed to eat it...  
  
All:*start stealing chocolate from the advent calender*   
  
Stripe:*comes downstairs and gets a popsicle to eat*Just hope they don't get hyper...then we get problems.  
  
Yahiko:*has eaten most the chocolate**is bouncing around*  
  
Stripe:Too late.*sigh*  
  
Mom:Time to go to school!Will your new friends be coming too?  
  
Stripe:Yep.I guess since I already made up that they were foreign exchange students they should come...  
  
-1st Period-  
  
Stripe:*after dressing into gym clothes*No one got lost in the halls.I'm suprised.*has somehow got the RK characters into gym clothes as well*   
  
Misao:These clothes are weird...BUT I LIKE 'EM!  
  
Kelly:*sits next to Stripe*Who are they?  
  
Stripe:Forign exchange students.Kenshin,Kaoru,Yahiko,Soujiro,Misao,Sano,and Aoshi.  
  
Kelly:*pokes Aoshi**poke*Poke**poke*poke*poke*poke*  
  
Aoshi:*Doesn't move*  
  
Kelly:Where from?  
  
Stripe:Japan.  
  
Kelly:They look a little odd...hm...HEY!Are they famous in japan or something?  
  
Stripe:You could say that.  
  
Kelly:*voice gets all high*OH COOL!*whispers to Stripe*The smiley kid is kinda cute.  
  
Stripe:He can sit by you in English if you give me some colored pencils...  
  
Kelly:Science too?  
  
Stripe:Sure.  
  
Kelly:Done!  
  
Coach:Everybody up!Grizzley Jacks!(Yes,we really do this at school -.-)  
  
Everybody:G-R-I-Z-Z-L-I-E-S!Grizzlies!Grizzlies!Grizzlies!Raah!  
  
Coach:Today we're doing rockwall!  
  
Everybody:*lines up,Kelly making sure she's behind Soujiro*  
  
RK characters:0.0????   
  
Coach:Go and get dressed in normal clothes!  
  
Kelly:Today's advisory?Aww man...  
  
-While waiting for bell to ring-  
  
Kelly:Why does my advisory teacher have to be gay?(Its true!)  
  
Stripe:I'll send Soujiro with you.  
  
Kelly:YAY-....whats the cost?  
  
Stripe:You sit by me at lucnch instead of with those snobby friends you have who hate me.  
  
Kelly:Fine...  
  
Stripe:Soujrio,you follow Kelly.  
  
Soujiro:Why me?  
  
Stripe:'Cause I made a deal.BYE!  
  
Bell:*rings*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
OK!I lied.2nd period isn't in this chapter.Sorry!By the way,I'll probably get one chapter out between now and Christmas,but when I get back home(don't know when that is,the 28th?)I'll release TWO chapters back to back.Think of it as a late Christmas present.Or if you don't celebrate Christmas,an early/late birthday presnt.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Botanskitty-Inu can do the diclaimer another time.  
  
Dead Parrot-Hoped you like this chappie.  
  
Bob-san-No ones stupid enough to put a download teletubbies unfortunately,so we can't kill them  
  
Emilee1-This one guy really had the hiccups for 75 years.0.0Not me of course seeing that I'm a girl and am only 13...  
  
Kitty-Homer Simpson doing Disclaimer.And is this soon enough?  
  
Sessha's Crazy-Nope,I live in Texas near the Gulf of Mexico in a REALLY big city.  
  
D-Caf-Hiei shall do the disclaimer next chapter.  
  
Master of Time and Space-I'll try to update soon...wait.I just did.  
  
Next time:Advisory,Second,and third period(Really!) 


	13. Sayonara!

Authors Note:I've decided to end this fic early,sorry!I just lost most my inspiration.This is most likely my last RK fic as well...Thanks to all my reviewers!You've been great!  
  
Disclaimer:Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho:  
  
Hiei:She doesn't own anything.There.  
  
-  
  
-Advisory-  
  
Idiotic kid:Hello moose.  
  
Stripe:I thouhght I was Shippo.  
  
Kid:Your a Shippomoose.  
  
Stripe:You're scary,you know that?  
  
Kid:I am from Saturn.  
  
Stripe:I hope class ends soon...  
  
Bell:*rings*  
  
-At 2nd Period-  
  
Stripe:Can't believe we found Soujiro...Lucky us...I'm suprised Kelly gave him back...  
  
Teacher:Trun in your books to page 300,we'll be reading...  
  
Book:How to return characters downloaded from computer.  
  
1.Snap  
  
2.Say the character's name.  
  
Stripe:*snaps*Soujiro  
  
Soujiro:*disapears*  
  
Stripe:*snaps*Kenshin*snaps*Kaoru*snaps*Misao*snaps*Aoshi*snaps*Yahiko*snaps*Sano.  
  
All:*disapear*  
  
-   
  
That was the last Stripe ever saw of the RK cast,except for in the manga and on tv.No one else remembered them.And now,a month later...  
  
Stripe:Download Inuyasha Characters?Well...I always DID like Inuyasha better....  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
THE END!And yes,I plan to make another fic similar to this one,but with the Inuyasha cast.Thanks again to all reviewers,and on the 28th I'll respond to the last set of reviews.See ya later!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Dead Parrot-Ahh....But who needs to breathe anyways?  
  
Bob-san-Thats 'cause my chapters are in script format.My other story(which isn't humour)has about 1000 words per chapter.  
  
D-Caf-I haven't seen Yu Yu Hakusho much so...yeah...  
  
DragonMasterofShadows-Hmm...Sorry,no more disclaimers...  
  
Shessha's Crazy-No,a REALLY big and crowded city.Fourth biggest in the US.Not exactly on the coast,but closer than some people.  
  
Emilee1-Whats weird?Us being the same age?  
  
MoTaS-Sorry,I use real life people.Well,people that I acctually know in real life. 


	14. Apology Not Author's Not I promise!

Author Note:To make up for writing a lame ending...I'm going to put what happened to the Rurouni Kenshin characters.And this is going to be in a normal writing style,not script format.Yay!Though it still may be really stupid...Just enjoy it anyways!  
  
-Soujiro-  
  
Soujiro landed in a tree,cracking the branch and falling to the ground."At least I don't have to be with that crazy girl anymore..."He said while standing up and brushing himself off."She was scary...Though I wonder what happens to Inuyasha and his group..."All the sudden a girl that looks a lot like Stripe's friend,Kelly,walked up.  
  
"Your so CUTE!"She grabbed rope,tied him up and dragged him off to his doom.  
  
  
  
-Aoshi and Misao-  
  
Aoshi sat there with a blank expression,Misao waving a hand in front of his face."Helloooooo?You're no fun...I like being a theif!"And so Misao ran away and became a great theif and was never caught.Aoshijust sat there for the rest of his life...  
  
-Kenshin and co.-  
  
"I am happy that I'm back in my own body,that I am."said Kenshin.  
  
"I'M BACK TO BEING TEN!NOT FAIR!NOT FAIR!I WANNA GO BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"That was Yahinko  
  
"Yahiko,be quiet."Kaoru said with a glare.  
  
"Yeah,you'll be thirteen in about two and a half years..."  
  
"That's two long!NOT FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRR!"  
  
"Shut up or you won't live to be thirteen."Said Kenshin.Yes Kenshin.  
  
"Eep!" 


End file.
